Daydreamin'
by BlackScissorsAvenue
Summary: Holaa! es una historia que quería subir hace tiempo y bueno aquí esta... es rated M! no me critiquen muy feo si, hago lo mejor que puedo :)...


**-¡Tori! ¡Hola! –**Dijo una gótica al abrir la puerta de su gran y lujosa casa y encontrar en el otro lado de esta a una bella joven mitad-Latina con una expresión alegre al parecer por el hecho de que quien quería ver si se encontraba en casa.**- ¿Q-que haces aquí? Digo ¿No estás ocupada?-**

**-No, Cat y Beck están con los toques finales del proyecto y quise visitar a mi hermosa novia ya que ella no va a visitar a la suya-** Dijo Tori viéndola y haciéndole un puchero.

**-Princesa no te quería ir a visitar porque pensé que estabas ocupada con el proyecto y sabes que con una llamada yo iría a visitarte-**

**-Me hace bien salir de mi casa de vez en cuando ¿no crees? Además no vine a quedarme aquí si no que a llevarte conmigo, y esta vez no iremos en tu auto-** Tomo la pálida y fría mano de la gótica para después depositarle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

**-Haha, claro que la acompaño princesa, a donde usted guste-** hizo presión en la mano que Tori la tomaba como acto de que correspondió a caminar a su lado de esa manera**- Pero… ¿A dónde me lleva señorita?-**

**-Es raro en ti que me hables con tanta elegancia, pero también es lindo ver ese lado caballeroso** **tuyo-** Dijo al notar la etiqueta en las palabras de Jade.**- Que te párese a… no pensé en eso…**

**-En ese caso yo seré la guía del camino de ahora en adelante, bueno hasta el destino- **Sonrio.-

Tori solo sonrió en repuesta para después darle un tierno beso en los labios a su gótica favorita y salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano.

Ambas siguieron su camino caminando de una manera tranquila y sin prisa, hubiese sido más rápido ir en el auto y tal vez menos cansado pero caminar al lado de Tori de esa manera, tomadas de la mano y con una distancia mínima la una de la otra le encantaba a la gótica, lo encontraba relajante y único, no tenía prisa para llegar y suponía que Tori tampoco. En su corta vida conocía lugares cercanos que probablemente ella no había visto aun, lugares muy lindos y relajantes como para poder pasar un rato de descanso a solas o poder escribir algún guión. Sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a uno de esos tan preciados lugares de ella.

**-Hemos llegado, ¿ves? No estaba tan lejos –** Sonrió y le mostró un tranquilo paraíso. Un calmado lago que parecía un espejo reflejando la hermosa y plateada luna acompañada por las estrellas y unas cuantas nubes. Siendo de noche es obvio pensar que el lugar estaría obscuro y daría mucho miedo, pero este no era el caso, la luz de la luna, junto con la de las estrellas, iluminaban de una manera muy hermosa el lugar, bañando cada cosa de ese sitio, incluyendo a Tori y Jade, con una tela plateada, fina y elegante, haciendo de todo eso un lugar de en sueño, un lugar de película.

Jade soltó la mano de Tori y camino hacia el lago, sentándose en la orilla y quitándose sus botas de combate negras y medias para sumergirlos en el. Giro a ver a su compañera y le hizo una seña haciéndole entender que se sentara a su lado y la acompañara en tan relajante acto. Dicho y hecho la castaña se encontraba a su lado con sus pies dentro del agua, admirando todo a su alrededor, observando lo hermoso que podía tornarse un simple lago en compañía de esa gótica. Ella (Tori) recargo su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos, pensando que eso era un sueño y esperando que no fuese así, pero una caricia en su mejilla la hizo comprender que lo que vivía en ese momento era cien por ciento real, gracias a Jade.

Ellas llevaban saliendo más o menos unos 4 meses, su relación no era larga, pero lo que sentían una por la otra ya tenía más tiempo que esos 4 hermosos meses. Fue Tori quien se declaro a la gótica por más extraño que suene, y Jade sin pensarlo 2 veces correspondió sus sentimientos, no era publico aun, únicamente sus amigos Beck y André sabían al respecto y como todos los buenos amigos las ayudaron y aceptaron esa relación por el hecho de que ellas se veían más felices estando juntas como una pareja. En cuanto a los demás chicos, pensaban que sería un poco más prudente decirles en cuando decidieran no ocultarlo más al público, conociendo a la pequeña pelirroja su emoción la traicionaría y todo Hollywood Arts terminaría enterándose de tan linda noticia. Pero hay que ser realistas, cuando se sepa la noticia algunas personas lo verían asqueroso, aparte de la aceptación habrán muchos que verán eso como una abominación y cambiarían su forma de ser hacia ellas por tener diferentes atracciones sexuales, así que la discreción seria su mejor aliado en estos momentos. Para Jade eso no es molestia alguna, eran estos agradables momentos que la hacían comprender que realmente valía tanto la pena el mantenerlo así todo tranquilo.

**-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar? –**Pregunto curiosa la mitad-Latina.

**-Me gusta estar a solas, es obvio que conoceré lugares escondidos-** Dijo posando un beso en la nuca de la castaña.

**-Es realmente muy hermoso, en verdad muy bonito-** dijo sin apartar la vista de el lago, -Jade me acompañarías a mi casa?-

**-Tenía pensado hacerlo Tori, no iba a dejarte ir sola, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que irte ya? –**Dijo jade cuestionando a su compañera. Esta última negó con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos disfrutando la briza que la noche le otorgaba.

**-No es mucho el tiempo que salimos como pareja, pero siento que te quiero desde hace ya bastante-** Dijo Tori con los ojos cerrados. Extraño ¿no? Estas dos siempre se encontraban paliando, discutiendo, y Jade no quería ni verla porque su rostro cambiaba a uno más molesto por toparse frente a frente con Tori, o al menos eso quería dar a notar. Uno nunca sabe realmente lo que los demás piensan o sienten. Aun así, nadie nunca se imaginaria que la ruda, fría, amante de las tijeras y para nada dedicada gótica tendría una relación amorosa con la cantante más destacada y linda de Hollywood Arts. Uno no tiene que ser exactamente igual que su pareja, eso sería algo aburrido después de todo. Ambas se complementaban, ambas encajaban perfectamente. Si, tienen sus desacuerdos eso es normal, todos los tenemos en algún momento.

**-Pero, ya hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti princesa-** Tori se estremeció al escuchar la voz calmada y ronca de su compañera al decir esas palabras con tanta calma. Ella (Tori) únicamente se quedo callada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos platicando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, disfrutándose la una a la otra en ese tan silencioso lugar, su lugar. Decidieron dirigirse a su casa pero esta vez si en el auto de Jade quien se ofreció a llevarla en él y que no se hiciese mas tarde (o temprano, la madrugada confunde). Pareció poco el tiempo que habían permanecido en ese lindo lugar, pero la razón es porque el tiempo al lado de la persona que quieres pasa volando. Además, el lugar no iría a ninguna parte, podrían ir ahí cuantas veces quisieran y pudieran.

Llegaron a la casa de Tori, sin embargo entraron por la puerta principal de la casa de Tori, Trina se encontraba en su cuarto y los padres de las hermanas Vega se encontraban de viaje como siempre, pero eso no les importaba ya que les parecía mejor a ellas.

**-Bueno Tori, ya estás en casa, nos vemos después –**dijo posando un tierno beso en sus labios para después comenzar a alejarse de ahí, lo cual no logro porque la mitad-Latina había tomado a la gótica de la blusa. Jade giro a verla, tenía el rostro agachado, cubierto por sus hermosos mechones. **- ¿E-Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tori? Que pa…- **

**-Quédate… -**dijo en un susurro, Jade se acerco porque fue muy débil su voz como para escucharla con claridad**- Duerme conmigo hoy por favor ¿si?-**

Tori se encogió en sus hombros tratando de ocultar su rojo rostro. Nunca antes habían dormido juntas, habían tomado siestas, mas no pasar la noche juntas. Tori quería quedarse con ella, no quería apartarse aun de su lado.

Jade trago saliva de una manera pesada y se acerco a ella tomando su mejilla y viéndola a los ojos.

**-¿Es lo que usted desea princesa? –**Tori se volvió a encoger en sus hombros con su cara totalmente roja ya que la ponía nerviosa y a la vez le encantaba que Jade la llamé princesa y Jade lo sabía por eso lo hacía, tomo la mano que Jade posaba en su mejilla y asintió únicamente con la cabeza**- Entonces así sera-**

Jade beso los labios de Tori de una manera tierna y calida mientras la abrazaba. Ambas entraron a la habitación. Tori por su lado fue a cambiarse su ropa poniéndose una camisa negra y un pequeño short color rosa para después darle unas cuantas prendas a la gótica para que ella también se pusiera cómoda.

**-¿Dormimos ya?-** Pregunto Jade.

**-No tengo mucho sueño-** dijo sentándose al lado de ella a orillas de la cama recargando nuevamente su rostro en su hombro.

**-Pero en la mañana, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? -** Dijo preocupada.

**-No, ya terminamos el trabajo y además es sábado, por eso no me preocupo tanto -** beso la mejilla de la pelinegra y con su mano en la otra mejilla le dio a entender de que girara su rostro para así poder besas sus labios de una manera tímida y cálida. Tori siempre ha sido muy cohibida con Jade, a pesar de llevar 4 meses ella aun sigue teniendo algo de pena al tomar la iniciativa en los besos cosa que enternecía muchísimo a la pelinegra.

Jade, quien formo una sonrisa en sus labios mientas era besada, decidió tomar el liderazgo de ese tierno beso que había comenzado su novia. Se hizo un poco hacia enfrente dando a entender que desde ahora ella mandaría en ello, cosa que no quiere decir que no le gustara cuando su novia la besara, no, al contrario le encantaba, pero si seguía dejando que Tori guiara ella terminaría poniéndose súper roja y separándose para ocultar su rostro después.

Tierno.

Jugaba con sus labios, aun sentadas a orillas de la cama. Un cálido sentimiento recorría el cuerpo de ambas bajando por la columna vertebral causando que en ocasiones una de ellas se estremeciera, y por una no me refiero a la de ojos azul-verdoso.

Se separaron ambas por falta de aliento. Tori se encontraba con su rostro agachado tomando de abajo la playera de la gótica. Al comprender la gótica lo que querría decir, tomo ambas mejillas de su novia y beso su frente de una tierna manera, la vio a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hablándose, comunicándose como las personas no suelen hacerlo, comprendiendo los sentimientos.

Nuevamente beso sus labios de una manera más acelerada, beso tras beso, Tori se aferro a los hombros de su compañera, buscando sostenerse de ellos para no desvanecerse en tan embriagante placer y hermosa adicción. Acercándose más a su cuerpo para exigir más de su contacto. Jade por su parte disfrutaba cada rose de labios que tenia con su pareja mientras tomaba ahora la cintura de esta. Mordió delicadamente el labio de Tori para después pasar su lengua en él y así pedir permiso para invadirla, permiso que fue cien por ciento concedido. Temerosamente la lengua de Tori recibió un agradable contacto de la lengua de Jade, quien al sentirlo se estremeció y dejo salir un casi inaudible pero agradable "ung" el cual por la cercanía de ambas Jade pudo escucharlo como un pequeño suspiro que se hundió en sus labios.

Acaricio su mejilla, la sintió con ternura. Sus lenguas se hundían en caricias embriagantes, caricias agradables y tranquilas, solo pequeños roses, pequeños y tímidos roses que deseaban aumentar su demanda. Arriesgándose un poco a que Tori parara el beso, Jade profundizo aquel contacto usando un poco mas de fuerza, jugando con más energía con los labios de la joven de cabello marrón. Detuvo esos besos por falta de aire, mas no dejo de besarla. Permitió que Tori respirara un poco dándole un descanso a sus labios, pero, se dirigió a su cuello, el cual le gritaba por atención, o más bien la tentaba para ser besado, fino, delicado y sedoso, una delicia para Jade. Poso sus labios en el dándole tiernas caricias con ellos, besándolo de una manera delicada y lenta. Tori por su lado no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos al sentir esos tranquilos y para nada descontrolados besos. Un cosquilleo corrió desde su columna hasta su mentón al sentir algo húmedo acariciarlo, algo húmedo y suave. Besos y lamidas, Jade se apoderaba de su cuello marcando cada espacio de el como suyo, completamente suyo. Tori se aferraba a los hombros de Jade, no quera que parara, ella, se estaba volviendo loca, la estaba volviendo loca.

**-Ja-Jade, Jade no…-** Sus labios hablaron, pero ellos mentían, ella deseaba que siguiera.

**-Tori-** Jade temerosamente metió una de sus manos por debajo de la playera mientras seguía besando su cuello de una manera adictiva y placentera. Su corazón estaba acelerado, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos y al decir verdad no quería dejar de avanzar. Beso tras beso sus manos temblaban al sentir la delicada y terciopelada piel de la joven de ojos marrones, dejo salir un suspiro mientras sus manos se colocaban en la cintura su novia quien se quejo de una manera muy agradable para los oídos de Jade por las frescas manos de su amada en su cálida piel**.- Tori ¿Puedo?-**

Suspiro levemente las palabras por el placer que ambas sentían. Tori no sabía que decir, ella quería, era obvio que si, pero también temía. Nunca había dedicado tanto tiempo a alguien, nunca le había entregado tanto a alguien, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo con ella, quería entregarle todo a ella, deseaba que Jade supiera lo mucho que la amaba, no con sexo, si no con los momentos que pasaba a su lado la deseaba y lo sabía, pero aun así temía.

**-Tori?-** La nombrada solo cruzo sus brazos en el cuello de Jade para verla directamente a los ojos, tenía mucha pena para hablar, su respiración estaba tan agitada que temía que no se entendiera lo que dijera, así que decidió y espero a que Jade entendiera lo que sus ojos le decían. Sin pronunciar una palabra ninguna de las dos, Tori beso los labios de quien tenía rodeada y acariciaba sus largo y despeinado cabello obscuro.

Placer.

Ambas se hundían en un placer, el cual le rogaba mas y mas, se hundían es un apasionado beso, acariciando tierna y firmemente lengua con otra. Las manos curiosas de Jade entraron debajo de la playera de la castaña acariciando de una manera suave su abdomen, cintura, y espalda, pero sin llegar a sus pechos. No quería ir rápido, quería demostrarle que no era desesperación lo que sentía, si no que quería hacerla suya de una manera llena de amor y sentimiento, quería escuchar mas de esos agradables suspiros provenientes de su amada pero no estaba apurada en provocarlos, sin embargo al sentir las caricias de la de ojos azul-versos no pudo evitar sacar un leve gemido, seguido de otro. Jade quería acariciarla más pero temía que Tori se asustará o la rechazara. Tomando algo de valor dirigió una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos, al tener contacto de este Tori encogió sus hombros y oculto su rostro en el cuello de su pareja cortando el beso que ambas se estaban dando. Sus labios entre abiertos dejando salir respiraciones cortantes y algo pesadas. Mordía sus labios no quería dejar salir más sonidos penosos.

Comenzó a jugar con los pechos de su novia, acariciando sus pezones y sobándolos de una manera placenteramente adictiva. Mordía sus labios los mordía muy fuerte, pero el placer era tanto que no podía evitar gemir ahogadamente. Escondía más y mas su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Jade, se aferraba a ella aun mas con sus brazos, su respiración pegaba con el cuello de su novia, su aliento era caliente y hacia que la piel de quien poseía los ojos azul-verdoso se tornara erizada. Jade pellizco uno de sus bellos botones del pecho el cual causo que la cantante dejara escapar un muy audible sonido placentero. De nada había servido morderse, pues era tanto lo que sentía que no se podía evitar. Al escucharse emitir eso se cayó en seco y se escondió aun mas (claro si es que era posible).

**-No tienes porque sentirte apenada princesa-** decía con una calmada y ronca voz**- Tu voz es hermosa y quiero escuchar mas de ella. **

**-J-Jad…ngh…-** trato de pronunciar su nombre pero no pudo debido a quien se encontraba acariciándola**- Ah!.**

Jade la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama para ella quedar arriba de ella. Subió su playera hasta sus hombros mientras besaba nuevamente su cuello. Bajando lentamente comenzó a besar sus pechos y a lamer sus pezones provocando que la mitad-Latina se arqueara y respirara aun más agitada que antes. Aforrándose a las sabanas Tori no paraba de pronunciar el nombre de quien la tocaba de una manera pesada y en suspiros.

Marcaba círculos con su lengua alrededor de estos, intercalándose para darle atención a los dos por igual. Un pequeño mordisco para uno de ellos.

**-¡Angh! Jade ngg…No -**apretó aun mas las sabanas como si de eso dependiera el mantener la mente activa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo se había nublado minutos atrás. Ya no estaba el pensar si eso es bueno o malo, solo disfrutar, disfrutar y hundirse en las caricias.

Sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía provocaba que Tori gimiera mas y mas, dirigió una de sus manos hacia su abdomen, dejándolo lentamente hasta su parte más intima, sin tocarla solo posicionándola ahí, pensando un poco, ella también estaba apenada, ella también estaba muy nerviosa. Dio un suspiro y delicadamente hizo contacto con aquella tan delicada parte de su novia. Se erizo y estremeció al sentirlo. Pronuncio su nombre en suplica de que no lo hiciera, tenia muchísima pena, pero la gótica hizo caso omiso y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su intimidad provocando que Tori se moviera un poco por tan electrizante sensación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se canso de acariciar con el short de por medio así que lo desprendió lentamente llevándose con él la ropa interior, para después despojarse de la playera de su querida Tori, ella se cubrió con una almohada al ver que ya no tenía ni una sola prenda en ella y miro con reproche a la pelinegra.

**-N-no es justo tu aun estas completamente vestida-** Jade la vio unos cuantos segundos y sonrío para después despojarse de su playera y quedando solo con la parte baja de su pijama que constaba de un pantalón suave y aflojado.-

Se acerco a su novia y la beso consecutivamente para relajarla un poco y se olvidara del hecho de que no tenia ropa alguna y sus nervios pasaran. Bajo su mano lentamente hasta sus muslos los cuales acaricio de una manera torturadora al no hacer contacto con su rosada intimidad.

**-Ja-Jade, Jade-** Pronunciaba entre ruegos, la poseedora de los hermosos ojos azules lentamente hizo contacto en su ya muy húmeda área íntima.-

**-Tori… estas muy húmeda… -**Dijo en un susurro, besando el oído de ella-

**-Calla -**se sonrojo extremamente, aun mas de lo que ya estaba, Jade solo río un poco y toco su área más sensible haciendo pequeños círculos en esta, resbalando sus dedos en ese húmedo lugar. Tori no pudo evitar gemir de una manera muy desesperada y algo alta, soltó la sabana y se aferro a la espalda de su pareja y poseedora, mientras que con otra mano acariciaba los largos negros cabellos de ella. **- Jadey Hung Jade! Ah!. **

Gemido tras gemido no paraba de pronunciar su nombre, movía sus caderas inconscientemente rogando por más, por muchas más caricias de su novia, quien obviamente la complació acariciándola de una manera más rápida y agradable. La excitación de Jade era tan alta que sin darse cuenta su respiración era rápida muy rápida, ahora era ella quien se escondía en el cuello de su pareja.

La miro a los ojos unos momentos algo preocupada, Tou comprendió a la perfección y coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pálida mujer y le sonrío en manera de afirmación.

Lentamente Jade coloco su dedo medio y comenzó a introducirlo en ella con mucho cuidado, observando las reacciones que Tori tomaba. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos ella estaba totalmente dentro, mas sin embargo no se movía ni un poco.

**-Te duele princesa?-** dijo un poco preocupada viéndola a los ojos-

**-Estoy bien-** dijo cortadamente**- Pued- puedes moverte amor-. **

Si le dolía un poco pero era mucho mayor la excitación que sentía. Jade comenzó a mover su dedo con mucha delicadeza, de una manera lenta pero agradable.

Calor.

Todo se estaba tornando más caliente aun, el interior de Tori era estrecho, húmedo y muy tibio. De una manera calmada el ritmo fue aumentando, intercambiaba sus movimientos al azar provocando sensaciones únicas en la cantante, sensaciones que corrían toda su columna, se encorvaba, se movía, se aferraba mas y mas a su novia.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, causando una reacción de dolor en Tori, Jade paró en seco, y comenzó a besar las mejillas y labios de su querida mujer esperando a que se le pasara el dolor. Nuevamente comenzó con sus movimientos placenteros para Tori y para ella. Bajo hasta su intimidad y beso delicadamente el clítoris mientras seguía su danza con sus dedos, causando una mayor sensación nunca antes sentida. –

**AH! Nng! N-no!** -se aferro a la nuca de Jade sus gemidos aumentaban, estaba cerca el éxtasis, había llegado a sus límites, los movimientos aumentaron.- **Jade si sigues yo… -**

No pudo terminar de pronunciar, el placer era tanto que las palabras ya no salían de su boca solo gemidos, sonidos, suspiros.

**-Te amo Victoria Vega... Te amo locamente princesa -** Dijo Jade mientras continuaba haciendo los suyo-

Unas cuantas caricias más y Tori llego a su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo provocado por alguien más, y ese alguien fue más ni menos que la persona que amaba. Jade subió y se recostó a su lado tapándola con una sabana para que no pasara frío. Estaban agotadas. Un beso en la frente de Tori y un **" En realidad te amo"** fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de quedar dormida, no sin antes decir de una manera leve y delicada **"También te amo".**

Ambas se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, quedando profundamente dormidas, abrazadas y acurrucadas.

La noche de ayer o más bien la madrugada de ese hoy había sido perfecta, inolvidable, algo que va a querer repetir en otras ocasiones. Ahora era "SU" Tori "SU" princesa, y de nadie más, la había hecho suya, pero no un "suyo" refiriéndose a un objeto, si no uno que se refería que la atesoraría igual o aun mas, la amaría, cuidaría de todo y estaría a su lado en todo momento, cuando más la necesite. Era solo el comienzo. El comienzo de algo realmente hermoso y difícil.


End file.
